


Little Pink Line

by Becausetheycan



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becausetheycan/pseuds/Becausetheycan
Summary: Here are four things Lara Jean knows1. She loves her family2. She's in a happy long-term relationship with Peter Kavinsky3. She's sometimes a mess4. And this is the most important one... she's pregnant, it says so on this boxOr the pregnancy au nobody asked for.





	Little Pink Line

**Author's Note:**

> So this story kind of took on a life of its own... what can I say I love these two idiots. Also really hoping that next chapter comes along nicely its done basically done.

The line is pink. Shit. That means pregnant? She looks over the instructions one more time just in case. Pink definitely pregnant.

Lara Jean is sitting on her bathroom floor surrounded by four pregnancy tests all with a pink line almost mocking her.

She’s twenty-two years old, she’s only just graduated college and back to living in her childhood home.

Lara Jean realizes she needs to get herself together so she throws the tests in the trash and for good measure takes the trash out because she does share a bathroom with Kitty.

Once she’s sitting at her desk she decides to make a pros and cons list.

**Pros**

-You just got a job, steady paycheck

-Good support system

-You’re in a healthy loving relationship

**Cons**

-You JUST got a steady paycheck

-You’re living in your childhood bedroom

-You’re only twenty-two

-You know next to nothing about babies

Lara Jean stops, the cons are outweighing the pros and she doesn’t know how to feel about that because secretly deep inside she’s actually excited.

She shouldn’t be, it's not responsible that’s what Margot would say, you’re too young, you’ll have other opportunities to be a mom. Ideally she’ll be married, or at least living in her own place with the father. She doesn’t even make enough to afford a baby and live on her own.

The only thing Lara Jean knows for certain is she needs to talk to Peter.

Okay so talking to Peter is the second thing she knows, first she has to go to a clinic to find out for sure.

She can’t go where her father works because she knows most of the doctors, she feels safer going to another clinic far away from anyone she knows and might run into.

Three hours and 25 minutes later Lara Jean finds out she’s five weeks pregnant.

__________________

She should have told Peter as soon as she took the home pregnancy tests because now she’s stuck in the clinics parking lot too afraid to drive home.

Lara Jean is a better driver now but she’s still not the best and now she has a baby inside her. She cannot drive herself knowing she’s really pregnant.

She only has to wait thirty minutes for Peter to get there which surprises her considering it took her 50 minutes to get to the clinic but she guesses Peter was worried from the tone of her voice that he sped.

“What’s wrong?’’ he asks looking her over while she’s still sitting in her car.

“I-” she’s just about to say it when she notices Owen, she’s not ready for more than Peter to know she’s pregnant.

“I almost had a fender bender and was too scared to keep driving,” she lies easily but Peter still looks at her funny so she knows he doesn’t buy it.

“Let me just tell Owen he can leave, I’ll be right back,” he says and then kisses the top of her head, it takes a lot for Lara Jean not fall into his arms.

Twenty minutes later their on the freeway and Peter keeps glancing at her with a tight grip on her hand.

“Is your roommate home?” Lara Jean asks stroking his knuckles with her thumb but refusing to meet his eye.

“Nope,” he says, quickly changing lanes because he knows she means she wants to go back to his place.

Peter lives in a two-bedroom apartment with a roommate named Jason he met in college, right outside of town.

At first it was weird thinking of Peter in his own place with a lease and everything.

He seemed more grown up to her and he was technically a grown up they both were.

People were still surprised the both of them managed to spend four years mostly apart, it seemed like everyone had an opinion on their ‘young love’.

But here they were still pretty head over heels for each other and in many ways it was actually better, they were better. Lara Jean knew she changed a lot in college but so did Peter and it seemed the changes made no difference at all.

Changing and being apart was still a lot different than being pregnant. While at the clinic Lara Jean did some googling and not only was she terrified about delivering her baby but now she was terrified what having a kid would do to their relationship.

“Lara Jean, you sure you’re okay?” Peter asks again, he’s still glancing her way every few seconds. “You have this panicked look, its freaking me out,” he adds because of course Peter can read her like a book.

“I-Can we talk once we get your place, please?” She says, telling Peter she’s pregnant while she can’t see his face is not something she wants to do.

“Okay,” he says and she can hear the worry in his voice.

Once they get to his place Peter offers her snacks and starts listing off beverages he has in stock.

Lara Jean realizes he’s nervous and the only thing she knows to say to make him stop talking is, “I’m pregnant. And you're the father,” she cringes, she’s only had sex with him who else would the father be?

Peter does stop talking about beverages at least.

“You’re, shit.” Peter begins, “wait, how? We’ve always been careful,” he starts tugging on his hair.

“I don’t know Peter condoms aren’t 100 percent effective,” she huffs.

“Yeah but you’re on the pill too, right?”

Lara Jean tries hard not to get defensive over the comment but the insinuation hurts.

“Yes, Peter, I am on the pill. I don’t know maybe I forgot to take it once but believe me this is not something I planned,” voice quivering willing herself not to cry because this whole thing was too real.

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to say,” Peter replied, “God, Lara Jean, I’m shit at this,” his face stricken.

He moves forward and wraps his arms around her and brings her in for a hug. She cries once she’s fully engulfed by him.

“Can we sit?” she asks sniffling. Lara Jean wipes away the tears and sits cross legged facing Peter, holding onto his hand, she needs his support right now.

“What do you want to do?” he’s touching her anywhere he can,

“I mean I’ll support whatever decision you choose.” She sees the look on his face and for the first time in a long time she has no clue what he’s thinking.

“I think we need to do the responsible thing, I still live at home and I only just got this job. How would we even take care of a baby?” She’s trying to think like Margot be the responsible adult, in the end she fails, “But I think, I know, I want to keep it.”

She’s afraid to look up, “I also think it’s your choice too Peter, if you don’t want-”

“No, I will be there for my baby and you, Lara Jean,” she wants to cry all over again because this is Peter. Damn hormones.

“We should get married. I'll move out, we’ll look for something close to both our jobs and when do we tell people?” He starts going on about nursery, two-bedroom and money.

Lara Jeans’ head is spinning.

“Peter, wait, I am not marrying you,”

Peter’s face falls instantly, she tries to explain quickly, “It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, but I won’t marry you just because I’m pregnant. I want you to want to marry me with or without the baby. You understand?” she says.

Peter looks confused squinting his eyes at her like she's stupid.

“Covey, not to spoil the surprise for you but I was going to ask you to marry me anyway, maybe not right now but it was coming,” Peter replies, “so what’s the big deal if we get married now instead of later? Actually with the baby this seems like the perfect time.”

He gets this intense look and she hates when he looks at her like that it makes her practically swoon. She’s also sure the look on his face is what got her knocked up but she won’t tell him it’ll only make him gloat.

She shakes her head and her heart is most certainly not constricting at Peter’s declaration.

“I’m sorry but no,” she’s adamant about this.

Peter scrunches up his nose and lets out a deep groan of what is clearly annoyance.

“Fine but just you wait, Covey, I will ask again,” he takes a strand of her hair and it’s been five years together how does that move still make her knees go weak?

“You’re in luck, Kavinsky, I’m going to say yes.”

He grins at her, "It's a good thing you know I'm the father, I was worried we'd end up on Murray," he laughs giving her light kisses all over her face.

She groans and tugs on his hair as punishment.

_______________

Lara Jean is fifteen weeks pregnant. Her and Peter have a plan.

Correction they _had_ a plan.

A nice family dinner at the Song-Covey household with Peters mom and Owen joining them sans Margot who is in Europe.

After dessert they were going to break the news.

The plan went to shit when Kitty borrowed (without asking) her tablet a day before said dinner and discovered their secret.

When Lara Jean gets home she sees 5 missed calls from Margot and 15 messages from Kitty.

_I’m so sorry!_

_I thought you told Margot_

_I didn’t mean to tell her_

_Please answer_

_Lara Jean_

_I was upset i thought you told Margot and not me_

_Daddy doesn't know if that helps_

_Don't be mad_

Lara Jean can’t read the rest of them. Fuck. Kitty knows and she told Margot.

“Kitty!”

She’s not home, she probably went to hide at a friends house the coward.

Lara Jean is officially freaking out. Margot is only going to keep calling her and Lara Jean knows if she doesn’t answer soon the next person she calls will be daddy.

She goes into her room shuts the door skypes Margot, all she can do is bounce nervously waiting for her sister to answer.

“Lara Jean what the fuck,” Margot looks frantic and angry.

“I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t,” Lara Jean begins searching for what she should say. Margot is waiting.

“Is it true?”

“Yes.”

“Lara Jean, oh my god, how could you be so careless?” Margot takes a deep breath. 

“Okay I mean from what kitty said it’s still early so you have your options. I’ve been looking up abortion clinics near you and I-”

“No, Margot, stop,” she's confused, “I’m keeping the baby.” 

Lara Jean feels like she’s been hit because she sees Margot’s face and her disappointment. She wishes she had just called her on her phone.

“Oh.”

“Lara Jean, have you thought about this?” This is when Lara Jean realizes why she’s been putting off telling Margot, with Peter she could pretend everything was going to be okay. Reality was put on hold.

“I have thought about this,” she’s trying to remain calm, “Peter and I have discussed this many times and we want to keep it.”

Margot sighs. “I don’t want to lecture you. I just, are you sure maybe you’re only doing this because Peter wants to keep the baby?”

Now Lara Jean is getting pissed. Margot always told her don’t go to college with a boyfriend and that’s what she did. She knows Margot always thought her relationship with Peter would eventually fizzle out. Now here's her little sister knocked up at twenty-two. 

It seems Margot sees the look Lara Jean is giving her.

“Okay, so you’re keeping it. It’s just,” she shrugs a look of pity on her face, “you’re so young.” She’s fidgeting, it’s rare to see Margot searching for words.

“I just don’t want you to regret it. Missing out on things, you won’t be able to travel, and what about your job? I thought you were going to go for your master’s?”

“I can still do those things, Margot, and I’ll still be working,” she’s getting a headache.

“You haven’t even come to visit me in my new place.”

“I can still come and visit,” she wants to be done with this conversation and Margot’s judgement, “It’s not like I’m dying.”

“It’ll be different.” Margot replies almost sad.

“I have to go,” her voice starting to crack.

“Wait! I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad,” Margot looks desperate

“I have to go, really,” she’s staring out the window when she closes the laptop and the last thing she hears is Margot calling her name.

She starts to cry, ugly sobbing and she hates herself for it because even now Margot’s disappointment really fucking hurts.

All she wants to do is call Peter but she can’t because then he’ll come over and she’ll end up telling him everything Margot said. Peter will hate Margot for making her feel this way and she doesn’t want that. So instead she cries on her bed and thinks about the mess she’s made.

She’s woken up by Kitty poking her shoulder and calling her name.

“I’m mad at you.” Kitty has the decency to look ashamed.

She’s holding goodies in her hand, “I know that’s why I brought you food.”

“I really thought you told Margot, I was shocked Lara Jean, I’m so sorry.” Lara Jean sits up giving Kitty space to sit.

“She called me after you two spoke,” Kitty looks at her expectantly but goes on when Lara Jean doesn’t react. “She told me what she said and that she thinks she upset you,” at this Lara Jean scoffs.

“She thinks I’m ruining my life and I know she has it out for Peter, she probably thinks this is his fault-”

“No she doesn’t! You know how Margot is, she’s only worried about you. Please don’t fight with her, especially now Lara Jean.”

She starts crying again like an idiot.

“I don’t want to fight with anyone,” Lara Jean says wiping away tears, Kitty hands her some tissue.

“I’m happy you know,” she smiles and Lara Jean knows she means it.

“I can’t wait to be an aunt and I’ll be kinda a young aunt so when they’re older they’ll probably ask me to buy them alcohol,” she smirks

“Kitty! You are not under any circumstances buying my underage kids alcohol!” She smacks her with a pillow.

“Kids? More than one?”

“I’m only having one now,”

Kitty starts to laugh, “Oh, but you do plan on having more? I hope the next doesn’t cause this much drama.”

She stops laughing realizing what she said.

“Not that this baby is drama. Everyone will love this baby, I promise. Daddy will be so happy for you and Trina too! I bet Peter’s mom will go ballistic for her first grandkid and Owen and I will fight about being the fun one.”

Lara Jean smiles at that. She doesn’t bring up that Kitty did not mention Margot being happy.

________________

 

They do have a dinner for their family she cooks and everyone praises her dish.

She worked extra hard to make this a great family dinner and Peter even makes dessert.

They both discussed all the ways to announce a pregnancy but dinner comes and it’s basically a blur of events Lara Jean is so nervous.

She feels so silly because of course her dad cries and tells her how happy he is. Peter’s mom and Trina both give her hugs and ask about the sex, they still don't know. Owen is overjoyed and true to form he and Kitty get into an argument about being the ‘fun one’.

She’s overwhelmed with happiness but she’s sad because Margot isn’t here and doesn’t approve.

Peter doesn’t know about Margot, Lara Jean is hoping she’ll come around soon and she won’t have to tell him a thing.

She knows Peter and he’ll assume she didn’t tell him because she secretly thinks Margot is right.

She knows it’s a secret she shouldn’t keep.

__________________

Lara Jean spends her free time looking at things for the baby and trying to find an affordable apartment. 

It becomes a whole thing mostly because everyone she knows has an opinion. She can't get those diapers because her dad bought them these diapers, she cannot look for places in that neighborhood because it's in a bad part of town. 

Even Kitty has an opinion on where Lara Jean and Peter should live and on the name of the baby. It's exhausting and frustrating. 

"Peter what about this crib?" She has to kick him to get his attention on the floor. 

"Huh?" He looks up and squints to where she's pointing to. 

He starts rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish, "I kinda told Owen he could build the crib." 

This is news to her. 

"Peter, can Owen even build a crib?" 

"I don't know. He asked me. I guess he's taking a wood shop class and he wants to try." She doesn't want to be not at all but she can't help be a little disappointed because it seems nothing for their babies room was picked by them. 

"I'm sorry. I'll tell him no," Peter gets up to sit on her bed. He grabs her so they're chest to chest. 

"No. I want Owen to do it. It'll be sweet," she sighs, "I'm just emotional. Kitty took the last muffin this morning and I cried!" Peter can't help but laugh imagining his poor girl crying over a muffin. 

"It's not funny," she puts her head back to properly scowl him but he's looking down at her and she sees those specs of gold in his eyes. 

"You're right not funny," he says still smiling and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Peter starts giving her little pecks on the side of her face and works his way around until he lands on her lips. She loves when they kiss this way. Peter is soft and warm. 

They make out on her bed and it feels just like high school but better. 

 


End file.
